Catch Me
by Jez0209
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale. Just something I came up with. Couldn't think of a good summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first chapter of a two shot.**_

_**Before you start reading, I have to tell you that this came up to my mind while I was listening to the song "Catch me" of the Jezabels. I think it would create a great effect if you listen to it too when you read this chapter.**_

It had been almost two weeks since Sammy's dead, and the reigning atmosphere was still that of sadness and desolation. Nobody could quite believe that "that" had happened, so they all tried to pretend that everything was alright, that's why nobody mentioned anything, though they knew that it was real, way to real, just like the pain they felt in their hearts.

The final of Prix De Fonteyn was 2 days away, but no one was really feeling in the mood for that. Tara had even tried to quit the competition, and had felt absolutely offended by the idea of Ben taking over Sammy's place in the Prix.

It was a cold, cloudy day, and Kat, Abigail and Ben were sitting quietly in the living room, each one lost in their own thoughts. That bitter reverie was disturbed by the sound of Christian's footsteps coming downstairs. He stopped at the living room's entrance and looked around. "She" wasn't there.

-Have you seen Tara? – he asked, but it was useless, like asking to the wind. He sighed and turned around to head for the door.

-She is upset because Ben is taking Sammy's place in The Prix De Fonteyn; they had an argument and she left. – Abigail blurted out. Ben shot her a dead glare.

-Thanks Abigail.- Christian replied, and walked out the door.

Ben stood up, so to go after Christian.

-Let them,- Abigal said –you know you have to. Ben looked at her, and then sat back down defeated. She was right.

20 minutes had passed since Christian started looking for Tara outside the Academy; there were no signs of her yet. A slight rain was falling, and Christian's concerned grew. He feared that she had left to some place else, and that a bigger storm could catch her by surprise. He sighed in frustration, and looked around one last time; it was then that he saw her; she was… dancing, dancing in the middle of the rain. He stared at her for a brief moment. He knew her too well; he knew that she was hurting, and that that was her way to cope with things, to let things out.

Christian stood still, mesmerized, watching her, his beautiful Tara. There were some times in which he wondered why he had done what he did, and the same number of times the answer had been the same, and it had always been simple: he had been a jerk. His stream of thoughts was cut short by the image of Tara falling on the grass. Christian rushed to her side, the rain already pouring down.

Christian kneeled down beside Tara, she was lying face down, but she was ok. He looked at her face; her eyes seemed empty, emotionless. Her gaze was fixed on nowhere, and yet she was crying, tears blending with the rain drops. Christian recalled then, that he never saw Tara grieving over Sammy's dead, let alone cry. He then lay down by her side, and took her right hand in his. Her eyes finally met him, and in response he intertwined his fingers with hers.

No need for words, she held on his hand tighter, and they stayed like that for a while, staring at each other, simply allowing the pouring rain to wash away their sorrow.

**How do you like it so far? Let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm so sorry for the delay. Hope it's worth it. The song I recommend for this small chapter is "My love" from Australian singer Sia.**_

_**Thanks to DisneyDame, Anna, draylover, Rosie One and Onlyy, beauty0102, LadySarahj, and the mysterious Guest for the kind reviews. It means so much to me. I hope you like this chapter.**_

The rain ceased after a while, and Tara found herself sitting on the same spot she was the night she first listened to Sammy's voicemail. She was alone for she had refused to go back to the Academy, so Christian had gone to get them something to cover themselves. She shivered as a reminder of her wet clothes, and hugged herself.

She closed her weary eyes, still able to notice when someone's shadow casted on her. She felt a light weight on her shoulders, and opened her eyes; Christian had draped a blanket on her back. She looked up to see him, and smiled slightly. He sat right by her side.

-Thank you.- she muttered.

-No problem.- he whispered. -So… what happened between you and Ben?

-I don't want to talk about it.- she answered bluntly.

-Ok.- Christian said, and didn't press further.

They went silent after that brief exchange of words, but both were satisfied with that; all that mattered to them at the moment, was each others company.

-I got this… voicemail from Sammy.- Tara said out of the blue, and Christian turned his head to look at her -It's from the day he died.

Christian studied her expression carefully; she looked serene, but the quaver in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him.

-He sounded… so happy, - she continued -so excited about the Prix. _"Miss Webster, it's just me and you."_- she said with a teary laughter, repeating Sammy's words. -Now it's just me.

-You know that's not true.- Christian told her, reaching out for her hand instinctively, and earning a surprised look from Tara. -I'm sorry.- he apologized, quickly withdrawing his hand. It was an odd reaction from both of them, considering how close they were moments before.

-It's fine.- she answered, suddenly nervous.

There was another moment of silence after that; neither one sure of what to say next.

-I heard that you are going on a road trip with your father.- Tara said after a few minutes.

-Yeah; the whole summer.- he replied plainly. It became clear to Tara that he really didn't want to address the subject, so she dropped it. However, when she remembered how open Christian had been about it with Kat, she felt hurt. -I'm glad for you.- she said thuthfully, looking away; Christian nodded.

-I have to thank you, you know.

-What for?- Tara asked innocently.

-Nothing of that would be happening if it wasn't for you.- he stated -You were the one who encouraged me to contact my father.

Tara bit her lip and looked down. Despite how nice that sounded, she recalled that that had been the exact reason why they had broken up in first place, and for her, it was a painful memory.

-You were just trying to help me,- he continued, aware of her inner turmoil -but I didn't see it back then.- he sighed deeply -I told you once, that I had the habit of throwing good things away; I guess I'm still not use to have people looking out for me, and you were just doing that.

-Christian…- Tara warned. She wasn't sure if she wanted to continue having that conversation. Christian shook his head in a negative gesture, like a stubborn child.

-You need to know. You have to know how sorry I am; how much I regret what I did to you.

Tara didn't retort, so Christian continued.

-If there is something I learnt from Sammy's dead, is that life is too short… I don't wanna have more regrets; that's why I've decided to fight for the things I love.

Tara's mind wandered, wondering if he meant what she thought.

-Was that what you wanted to tell me?- she asked him softly.

-What?- he said, not getting what she meant. Tara took a deep breath.

-In the voicemail, Sammy said that you were heading to the Opera House to tell me something; was that it?

-Part of it.- he admitted simply.

-Part of it?- she repeated. Now she was confused.

-Yeah.

-Are you going to tell me the rest?

Christian gave her a dubious look, and a warm, half smile.

-I will when I come back.- he said gently, averting his gaze to look at the horizon.

-What if I'm not here when you come back?

-Why wouldn't you be here?- he asked, staring at her again.

-You know that I can choose any school I want if I win the Prix.

-Let's not get ahead of time.- he suggested, teasing.

-Hey!- Tara uttered indignantly, and nudged him playfully -Why not now?- she insisted, more seriously.

-Because all you have to think about right now is the Prix.- he said, and looked at her blue eyes intently; she returned the look with the same intensity, musing.

-I'll be looking forward that day then.- she said at last.

-Me too.- he replied, and smirked.

Both fixed their eyes on the landscape ahead of them. Tara pulled the blanket closer to her body, and sighed contently. It was going to be an interesting third year.

**I know some of you wanted this to be a multichapter; however, since the beginning it was conceived as a two shot. There is a Christian/Kat fic that hopefully I'll upload soon.**


End file.
